


no thanks

by mlnghao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad memes, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Normal Life, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlnghao/pseuds/mlnghao
Summary: three groups of friends, competing in a talent show - in which the winners are rewarded heavily with money and a chance to perform to jinyoung park. they're all wary of their opponents talents, determined to win, but is there truly only competitiveness?





	1. friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is a literal mess i've been planning for hours, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- IMAGES are pretty ESSENTIAL to this fic, let me know if they don't load
> 
> \- apologies for any errors, can't proof read properly oops

**[sunday. 16:21]**

\---

\---

 Felix had a mini tantrum, rolling in his bed under the covers, utterly frustrated. He wasn't particularly mad at Jaemin for declining his offer to join him, he expected him to go off with his other two friends anyway. Still, he tried not to be too hurt about it. But suddenly one of his only close friends from class, Seungmin, pops up saying he can't join him  _either_. Just wonderful, truly wonderful news. Fuck it, he's confronting him.

\---

pm;  **felixdabwhipnaenae — seungminnie mouse**

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** you're already in a group??

**seungminnie mouse;** yep sorry  
**seungminnie mouse** you can join us if you don't find other people

**felixdabwhipnaenae;** nah, it's fine, i think ik who to ask. i'm guessing you're doing singing?  


** seungminnie mouse; ** ah, alright. and yep, my voice is what i got

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; ** mhm, thought so..

 **se** **ungminnie mouse;** yeah  
**seungminnie mouse;** btw who exactly are you gonna ask to join you  
**seungminnie mouse;**  no offense felix but you have 0 popularity

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** WH

 **seungminnie mouse;** it's true tho 

** felixdabwhipnaenae; **

  
** felixdabwhipnaenae;  ** well i'm obviously gonna ask the guy whos at the top of my dance class, minho hyung **  
felixdabwhipnaenae;  ** he'll say yes, ik he will. i think we'll do good together

 ** seungminnie mouse; ** if you say soooo, btw what if he says no

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; ** uh, i have one other person i can ask i guess?

 ** seungminnie mouse;** welp, good luck on that my favourite dummy

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae;**  thanks my favourite friend who should stop being mean to me 

\---

(new) group chat;  **minhyunlix**

-  **felixdabwhipnaenae** has added;  **minhoteltrivago** ,  **hyunyun**

 **minhoteltrivago;** what  
**minhoteltrivago;** felix is that you? felix from dance class?  
**minhoteltrivago;**  what is this

**felixdabwhipnaenae;**  hiii minhooo hyungggg

**minhoteltrivago;**  why am i here and whos hyunyun

**hyunyun;** o, minho hyungs here? hii <33  **  
hyunyun; ** and felix what the _fuck_ is this.

** minhoteltrivago;** uh hi..

**felixdabwhipnaenae;**  i made this group chat for us three

**minhoteltrivago;**  how did you get our numbers and whats this chat for?!?!?!

**felixdabwhipnaenae;**  i asked our dance teacher. and i made this gc because we're gonna enter the talent show together! 

 **hyunyun;** the fuck

 **minhoteltrivago;** the talent show? we're gonna enter?

 **hyunyun;** no thanks, bye

-  **hyunyun** has left 

-  **felixdabwhipnaenae** has added;  **hyunyun**

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** PLEASE!!! nobody else wants to join me and you're my last resorts :(((

 **hyunyun;** am i meant to feel sorry for you rn?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** yes

 **hyunyun;** well i don't.

**felixdabwhipnaenae;**

****

PLEASE

 **hyunyun;** n o .

 **minhoteltrivago;** sure let's do it!

 **hyunyun;** aight let's do this

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;**............... _i see what's going on here_

 **hyunyun;** moving on..

 **minhoteltrivago;** so um.. what's this talent show about?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** well we just show off our dancing skills i guess. the prize is money and......

 **hyunyun;** and...??

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;**  a chance to perform in front of jyp himself

 **minhoteltrivago;** WHAT REALLY

 **hyunyun;** you're lying

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; ** nope, 100% true  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;**  imagine if he lets us promote in his ent.company??    
**felixdabwhipnaenae;**  HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE 

 **hyunyun;** i don't think he'd let us go  _that_ far, it's an honour enough as it is to perform to him

**minhoteltrivago** **;** agreed  
**minhoteltrivago** **;** i mean, it would be great if he lets us even be jyp trainees but lets not think too far ahead

**felixdabwhipnaenae;** true, but minho why haven't you auditioned there already? 

**minhoteltrivago;** huh?  

** hyunyun;** you have tons of experience hyung, your dancing is really good, really really really good

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; ** yeah, you're really cool too!

 ** hyunyun; ** shut up felix

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; ** the fuc

 ** minhoteltrivago;** thanks hyunjinnie, i guess i never really thought about it, being an idol must be tough

 **hyunyun;** i think you have the potential, just saying

 **minhoteltrivago;** damn, i feel really happy now thanks! 

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** SO HERE ARE THE RULES NOW!

 **hyunyun;** oh yeah, rules, i hate them.

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** 1) maximum of 10 members each group, these members aren't fixed.

 **minhoteltrivago;** aren't "fixed"?

 **hyunyun;** i think it means you're allowed to add or remove anyone each performance

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** so i can perform with you guys in the auditions and if we make it through to the next performance

 **minhoteltrivago;** we can add in my grandma or something???

**hyunyun;**

****felixdabwhipnaenae;  **   
**felixdabwhipnaenae;**** well uh.. it's a... possibility, yeah?

**hyunyunyun;** tf is the point of that?

** felixdabwhipnaenae; **guess we're kind of under a sort of label. our minhyunlix label

 ** hyunyun; **ew what does that mean

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; ** it's our names mashed together, cool right??

 ** minhoteltrivago; **It's Terrible.

 ** hyunyun; ** It's A Mess.

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** fINE THEN YOU GUYS CHOOSE

**minhoteltrivago; TPWDD**

**felixdabwhipnaenae;** what?

 **minhoteltrivago;** three pickles who dance dance

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** WHY DANCE TWICE?

 **minhoteltrivago;** why not?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** well it seems a lil extra to me

 **minhoteltrivago;** it sounds cool too tho, dont ya think?

 **hyunyun;** okay is NOBODY gonna complain about the fact he **called us pickles**

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** what's so weird about calling us pickles???

 **minhoteltrivago;** ^^^ yeah? what's so weird about it? :/?

 **hyunyun;  **  
**hyunyun;** **  
**hyunyun;**** i give up, go ahead, we're fucking pickles

 **minhoteltrivago;** YEAH

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** YEEEEE BOIIII

 **hyunyun;** continue. 

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** 2) you have **no more than five minutes** to perform  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;**  3) talents showcased must strictly include either **rapping, dancing, singing, instruments**  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** “Try your best!! Anybody is allowed to enter, there are **no age restrictions**! We’ll be choosing only **10** groups! Thank you for reading, fill out the form below and email it to: **bambamboomboom@gmail.com** -Kunpimook Bhuwakul, Kim Yugyeom, Park Sungjin  & Kang Younghyun” **  
**

**hyunyun** ; and who the hell are _they_??

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** um i’m guessing they’re the hosts.. i heard one of my friends talk about the first one, he’s a JYP trainee

 **hyunyun;**  i‘m assuming they’ll be the judges 

 **minhoteltrivago;** i’m suddenly excited to meet them!

 **hyunyun;** let’s not forget that they’re the ones who decide if we’re shit at dancing or not

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** true. but lets not think about it rn

 **hyunyun;** then what should we be thinkin about?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** who should be group leader ! i vote for myself

 **hyunyun;** LMAOOOOOO 

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** WDYM, I HAVE GREAT LEADERSHIP QUALITIES  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** bitch :(

 **hyunyun;** sure you do, and trees can speak korean

 **minhoteltrivago;** _trees can speak korean.....?_  


**hyunyun;**  what I'M TRYING TO SAY is that i SHOULD BE LEADER

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** the fuck? no way  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** i’m the one who started this group so i should be the leader, DUH

 **hyunyun;** they obviously want actual beauty to be at the centre, not uglies like you

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** what the HELL i'm beautiful????!!???

 **hyunyun;** keep dreaming fool

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** you’re the FOOL not me, fool

 **hyunyun;** you can’t say that, saying that makes you the true fool

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** oh my god i hate this guy

 **hyunyun;**  and i'm depressed that i agreed to be in the same group as you ;’(

 **minhoteltrivago;** all done! I sent the form

 **hyunyun;** WHAT

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** WHAT

 **minhoteltrivago;** yep and btw I put my name down for leader

**felixdabwhipnaenae;**

****

\---

\---

groupchat;  **2 kids + 1 bear!**

 **woo bear;** we're still up for the talent show right?  
**woo bear;**   **@seungminnie mouse @yang fox**  
**woo bear;** I'm filling in the form right now

 **seungminnie mouse;**   yeah, of course! let us know which song we're doing though

 **yang fox;  **thank you so much for letting me be in your group, woojin hyung  
**yang fox;**  i was really shocked when you asked me  
**yang fox;** your talent is immeasurable compared to mine, what if i weigh you guys down?

 **seungminnie mouse;**  noooooo!! jeongin-ah, don't think like that ;((!!!!

 ** woo bear; **  Please don't put yourself down like that, you're extremely talented

 ** seungminnie mouse; **  even if you don't believe it yourself, please just acknowledge that there's always room for improvement

 **woo bear;  **exactly what seungmin just said, you don't have to be perfect at singing, there's always time to improve!!!  
**woo bear;**  + we're all gonna be in this together (as cringe as that just sounded) whether you like it or not, jeongin-ah!  
**woo bear;** I've made up my mind and you're my teammate!

 **yang fox;  ** AW HYUNGS WHGT HFGHJI

**seungminnie mouse;  **  drop the formalities u maknae!! we're best friends <3

 ** woo bear; **  let's promise to stick to each other as not only teammates but besties, okay guys?

 ** yang fox; ** yeah!

**seungminnie mouse;  **yeah!  
**seungminnie mouse;** btw, i vote woojin as team leader!

** woo bear; **  huh?? Nonono, it should be you

 **seungminnie mouse;**  jeongin, you agree, right?

 **yang fox;  **YEP, woojin as leader! woojin as leader!!!!

 ** woo bear; **  awe you sure guys?

 **yang fox;  **we're 100% sure  
**yang fox;** you're our leader

 **woo bear;** alrighty then, I sent in the form, let's hope we get selected

\---

\---

group chat; **double knot on my yeezys**

 **changbin;** who the fuck changed the group chat title

 **merry CHRISmas;** me

 **changbin;** of course it was you..

 **#1** **doraemon lover;** btwhyung, christmas already ended

 **merry CHRISmas;  **oh come on,  
**merry CHRISmas;** a guy can't chime in with a few harmless puns?

 **changbin;** HYUNG YOU’RE SO CRINGEY STOP IT

 **merry CHRISmas;** you guys are beautiful **chris** tals to me

 **changbin;** STOP

 **#1 doraemon lover;** eeeEEEEEWWWWWWWW

**merry CHRISmas;**

****

**changbin; _S T O P_**

**merry CHRISmas;  **Nice  
**merry CHRISmas;**  and  
**merry CHRISmas;**   **chris** py chicken

 **changbin;** whAT KIND OF CONTEXT WAS THAT

 **merry CHRISmas;**  Nothing, I’m kinda hungry rn 

 **#1 doraemon lover;** well, why are we here again?

 **changbin;** the talent show shit

 **merry CHRISmas;** EXACTLY!  
**merry CHRISmas;** So, I think we should perform double knot. everyone likes it on soundcloud

 **changbin;** noooo way, fuck no

 **merry CHRISmas;** :(

 **changbin;** let’s just do runner’s high

 **#1 doraemon fan;**  i wanna perform **pace**!!!!!!!!!!! **  
#1 doraemon fan;** pleeeease

 **merry CHRISmas;** I'M THE GROUP LEADER, I SENT IN THE FORM, WE'RE DOING DOUBLE KNOT

**changbin;**

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, i have no words. this is just the beginning, i have a plot to thicken out and everything in later chapters, i know it's not that interesting at the moment but thanks for reading <3


	2. friendship over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- quick reminder; twitter timeline/home page tweets start from the BOTTOM. latest tweets are at the top.
> 
> \- same school; jisung, felix & seungmin // jeongin & hyunjin
> 
> \- jaemin (n other) are side characters from nct!!
> 
> and yet again i haven't proof read properly, rip.

**[friday. 09:00]**

\---

\---

"Seungmin, Seungmin! Look out the window! Isn't that your weirdo ass friend from Australia?"

"Um, well, yeah I know he's weird but-"

His classmate cut him off, proceeding to mock the foreign accent, laughter erupting in the room. Seungmin hated his classmates, covering his ears to block out the collective obnoxious snickering. Heavily sighing, he squinted, looking out the classroom window, only to see his dear friend, Felix, dash from one end of the school to the other. It was the fourth time he's been late to school this week alone. He'd have to lecture him later on about why it was important to have a good sleep schedule.

However, Seungmin acknowledged that he must have his reasons as to why he was struggling to arrive on time at all lately... Is he a terrible friend for not questioning about this sooner? Crap. As much as he does roast the guy, Seungmin truly cares for his well-being - his health in general. Seungmin felt a pang of guilt in his heart, what if it was something he couldn't help him with? 

That would be the worst outcome, he'd have to confront him after class straight away. 

\---

pm;  **seungminnie mouse — felixdabwhipnaenae**

 **seungminnie mouse;** hey

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** oh holy shit hi, the notif sound scared me  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** i'm in the school library rn, where you at?

 **seungminnie mouse;**  i'm getting school lunch with jisung  
**seungminnie mouse;** just wanted to ask ya something

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; ** O WHAT IS THIS?? DOES SEUNGMIN NEED HELP STUDYING?? ;O

 ** seungminnie mouse; **  ... hell no, you're the last person  _anyone_ could ever think of asking for that kind of stuff

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **

** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  :(

 **seungminnie mouse;**  okay i'm being serious now, felix.  
**seungminnie mouse;** why are you so late to school lately???

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** oh, because i've been stressing about the talent show

 ** seungminnie mouse; **  ah..

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;**  ik i'm not the group leader but every night i've been refreshing my email for a response  
**felixdabwhipnaenae; +** wondering what kind of dance we should even audition with, searching up different routines for hours  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** hell, we might not even be on the list of the chosen groups to audition. i'm stressed and it's effecting my sleep

 ** seungminnie mouse; **it's understandable, felix, i'm stressed too.  
**seungminnie mouse;** but let's think positive, i  _know_ both of our groups will be chosen. just watch, later on they'll reveal the chosen 10, our groups names will be on there!

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; ** thank you seungminnie, you're right, you're absolutely right.

 **seungminnie mouse;** no problem felix, never doubt you and your group, i'm sure they're wonderful and talented.

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** they are, they really are

\---

 

\---

\---

 

\---

pm;  **hyunyun **— minhoteltrivago****

 **hyunyun;** hi hyung! <3  
**hyunyun;**  just wanted to let you know that felix is gonna be late to dance class

 **minhoteltrviago;** huh? why's that?

 **hyunyun;**  he texted me that he got so thrilled to see our team on the roster,  
**hyunyun;**  ended up squeezing his apple juice box way too hard to the point it squirted all over his arms and trousers  
**hyunyun;** lmao apparently someone screamed FELIX PISSED HIMSELF n ye now he has to change + detention

 **minhoteltrivago;** oh

**hyunyun;** he's initially your dance partner right? in class?

**minhoteltrivago;** yep

**hyunyun;** so...  **  
**hyunyun;**** wanna be my partner? sincefelixisnthererightnowsolikeyeahlikeyoudonthavetobutlike

**minhoteltrivago;** sure, why not, hyunjinnie :)!

**hyunyun;** nice! i'm almost at the studio, see you there <333

 **minhoteltrivago;** yeah <3

  


\---

 

**\---**

pm;  **merry CHRISmas** ** **—** felixdabwhipnaenae**

 **merry CHRISmas;** yoooo mate i'm so sorry but i'm gonna be busy, we can't meet up tomorrow  
**merry CHRISmas;** gotta practise for the talent show and stuff, yknow?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** lmao i'm in detention dude, save my ass from this hell  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** i'm stuck with this eric guy, HE FUCKING PRANKED ME WITH FAKE CHEWING GUM  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** THEN JAEMIN CAME UP WITH THIS [RANDOM ASS TUNE ABOUT THE CHEWING GUM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwmvF5ffmhg)  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** AND LUCAS IS SUCH A HEADASS, HE KEEPS SINGING IT . HELP

 

 **merry CHRISmas;** you calling someone a headass is very hypocritical of you

 **felixdabwhipnaenae; GASP**  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** DUDE  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** M8 :(  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** chris that hurt my feelings

 **merry CHRISmas;** HEHEsorry sorry, but yeah, lets hang out another time

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** meh it's alright, i have practise to do as well

 **merry CHRISmas;** your group is Three Pickles Who Dance Dance right?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** yep.

 **merryCHRISmas;** COOL!!

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** MHM, THANKS HYUNG

 **merry CHRISmas;** anyway, my group is 3RACHA obviously  
**merry CHRISmas;** jisung told you he was entering right?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** GODDAMN IT WHYD YOU GUYS HAVE TO ENTER, 

 **merry CHRISmas;** WDYM

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** you guys are obviously gonna win.. you, jisung and.. that other guy

 **merry CHRISmas;** lmao yep the other guy

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** I BEG U QUIT ;((  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** let other people win

 **merry CHRISmas;** HELL no

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE, GOODBYE

 **merry CHRISmas;** i- .. ok. 

\---

 

\---

pm;  **seungminnie mouse — felixdabwhipnaenae**

 **seungminnie mouse;** hey felix, you good?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** yeah, i'm so bored but at the same time still screaming on the inside because we were chosen  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** oye!! wanna come hang out with me tomorrow? i'll be practising a choreo with my group

 **seungminnie mouse;** uhh i was planning to practise with my own group, but sure i guess? they wouldnt mind

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** YAY! o and sorry @ your teammates

 **seungminnie mouse;** nah it's okay, i'm sure they'll understand. you're my best friend after all!

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** hehe we'll be at the park, the one near the ice cream parlour   
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** cya there tomorrow

\---

group chat;  **minho eats hands**

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** guys can i invite a friend over whilst we're practising? he's in the contest too

 **hyunyun;** you're  _inviting_ the _enemy_?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** o shaddup hyunjinnie

 **hyunyun;** i quit

 **felixdabwhipnaeae;** waIT NO IM SORRY PLEASE JUST LET HIM COME

 **minhoteltrivago;** sure

 **hyunyun;** fine but we better actually practise

 **minhoteltrivago;** wait what happened to the group title

 

**[saturday. 15:26]**

group chat;  **2 kids + 1 bear**

 **seungminnie mouse;** we gonna practise today? 

 **woo bear;** nah, i'm busy :( sorry  
**woo bear;** let's practise on sunday or monday, oki?

 **seungminnie mouse;** ah, that's alright, i was gonna hang out with my friend felix anyway

 **yang fox;** _my_ friend jisung cancelled on me (´;︵;`)

 **seungminnie mouse;** jisung...? from my class??

 **yang fox;** uh, probably not.  **  
**yang fox;**** jisung's my dongsaeng !!

 **seungminnie mouse;** omg how old

 **yang fox;** '02 liner, he's so cute

 **woo bear;** Awee, well it's a shame he cancelled on you

 **yang fox;** yeah.. he said "Sorry hyung, gtg practise with Jaemin n Lele" they're auditioning too

 **seungminnie mouse;** jaemin? lele? i think felix is friends with 'jaemin', i've heard him talk about him

 **woo bear;** damn. small world? we'll get to see them at auditions anyway 

 **seungminnie mouse;** how good is this jisung?   
**seungminnie mouse;** gotta know the competition 

 **yang fox;** he's the best dancer i know, seriously!!

 **woo bear;** wow!

 **seungminnie mouse;** dancing's so cool, i honestly love committed dancers

 **yang fox;** hm?

 **seungminnie mouse;** idk, they just seem really cool and stuff.  
**seungminnie mouse;** my friend felix is a dancer, his group's gonna dance too.  
**seungminnie mouse;** oh shit that reminds me, i have to meet him at the park in 5 minutes, they're practising there!!!

 **woo bear;** GO GO

   **[saturday. 15:29]**

\---

 ---

pm;  **seungminnie mouse — felixdabwhipnaenae**

 **seungminnie mouse;** felix

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** yeah? AND SORRY WE'RE ALMOST THERE

 **seungminnie mouse;** "we're" as in.. you're with that guy in your tweet?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** yep, are you with minho hyung rn?

 **seungminnie mouse;** yeah! he's really nicee  
**seungminnie mouse;** minho hyung and um who are  _you_ with?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** hyunjinnieeeeeee

 **seungminnie mouse;** so, hyunjin?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** yeppp!

 **seungminnie mouse;** ah okay that's all

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** hmmmm? why did you wanna know so soon? hmmm...

 **seungminnie mouse;** no reason, no reason. just curiosity.   
**seungminnie mouse;** see ya there

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** _hmmm...._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eric (from tbz) pranking felix with fake chewing gum actually happened.
> 
> thanks x1mil for the support on the 1st chapter! let me know if the format is confusing n if i should stop adding a lot of twitter.
> 
> this fic is a gift to my readers, supporters/friends. if theres anything you’d like me to add, let me kno (e.g i added in day6 n those terrible chan puns for my besties, u kno who u are)
> 
> UPDATE: GUYS, ERIC AND FELIX ARE BEST FRIENDS NOW, ERIC WAS APPRENTLY REALLY EXCITED TALKING ABOUT HIM + THEY PLAY BATTLEGROUNDS TOGETHER IM JSDKFJSKDF MY STRAY BOIZ HEART- thats all. ty.


	3. it's him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta say thank you in every note, sorry, but you gotta get used to my gratitude. updates will be quite slow, i have my finals, pray for me (good luck to others too)
> 
> btw - the angst tag exists

**[saturday. 15:39]**

pm;  **seungminnie mouse — felixdabwhipnaenae**

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** i see youu  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** WE'RE COMIN  
**felixdabwhipnaenae; i see a doggo.**  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** i'm sorry my friend but petting dogs are more important  
**felixdabwhipnaenae;** cya in a FEW

 ** seungminnie mouse; **  why are you still texting me

\---

\---

Seungmin huffed, slipping his phone back into his pocket, questioning why he was feeling so anxious all of a sudden. He was anxious about how his hair and overall appearance looked right now. Seungmin took a few deep breaths. He even became self-conscious about if he was presenting himself in a weird posture or not, quickly standing up straight, head held high - but still so anxious. He felt something else too - anticipation. Was it because of Felix, maybe? 

Nah...why would he be anticipated to see Felix when he saw him at school every other day? It had to be because of something (someone else).

"Seungmin-ah! I see 'em, look!" His gaze followed where Minho pointed, his questions being answered.

\---

\---

**[saturday. 19:05]**

pm; **felixwhipdabnaenae — hyunyun**

 **felixwhipdabnaenae;** i saw you

 **hyunyun;** what  
**hyunyun;** i mean, we were practising together like only 3 hours ago

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  no, i saw you staring at him

 ** hyunyun;  ** wdym

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  biTCH i saw you staring at SEUNGMIN, my bestie

 ** hyunyun;  ** oh stfu felix, why the hell would i be staring at him, i was focusing on the choreo fyi

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  FYI, ogling and making heart eyes at seungmin doesn't = focusing on the choreo

 ** hyunyun; **  oh my god, i was just looking at him in a very friendly way

** felixwhipdabnaenae;  **

****

** hyunynu;  ** dude **** what the fuck..

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae;  ** STOP BEING IN DENIAL

 **hyunynu;** no _ **  
**_**hyunyun;** as in, what the actual fuck dude, that image is really creepy

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  BTHJCK THATS ME

 ** hyunyun;  ** i know

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae;  ** bacK to SeuNGMIN   
**felixdabwhipnaenae** **;** you two kept doing heart eyes at each other like i said earlier + blushing a whole lot

 ** hyunyun; **  ..what are you implying?

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **you **  
felixdabwhipnaenae; ** have a big phat Crush

 **hyunyun;** ughh

 **felixwhipdabnaenae;** on seungminnieeee

 **hyunyun;**  felix, you already know **  
hyunyun;** that i like minho hyung, right...?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** i do know that, yes, and i'm very sorry to be saying this but...

 **hyunyun;** what is it now

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** he doesn't seem to be interested at all in relationships. he just wants to.. dance?  
**felixdabwhipnaenae** **;** i'm sorry, hyunjinnie, but i really do think that. you know how serious and committed he is  
**felixdabwhipnaenae** **;**  i over heard him saying he's not ready for a relationship, he'd rather commit to doing what he loves

 ** hyunyun; **  ...

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae;  ** i'm so, so sorry..

 ** hyunyun;  ** lol don't be. i've known since the very start

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  what? then why??? why like him if you know he'll never return your feelings

 ** hyunyun; **i don't know, i really don't fucking know. felix, i don't know.  
**hyunyun** **;** and it hurts a  _lot_ felix, i haven't even been rejected, i haven't confessed yet but i already know the outcome if i did  
**hyunyun;** i've  _always_ known this. 

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; ** it's alright, hyunjin, it's alright

 ** hyunyun; **it's not alright

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  it's alright

 ** hyunyun; **  it's. not.

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  it's alright hyunjinnie, you'll be alright

 ** hyunyun; **  stop, stop saying that 

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  you'll be okay

 ** hyunyun; **  i'm not okay.

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  you'll be okay, you're loved 

 ** hyunyun; **  go away, felix, just please go away

 **felixdabwhipnaenae** **;** look, seungmin really likes you already, and i know you both want to learn more about each other  
**felixdabwhipnaenae** **;**  those few hours weren't enough, right?  just please, forget about minho hyung.

 ** hyunyun; **  how the FUCK will i forget about him just like that? i was hoping i just i was hoping i really was hoping oh fuckr ofrget it

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  i know, hyunjinnie, i know

 ** hyunyun; **  is it bad i already like seungmin but i'm still sad over minho hyung? shit i dont know

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** that's it, call me, or come over to my place tomorrow, please? after we practise

 **hyunyun;** yeah, okay, that sounds nice

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** yeah!

 **hyunyun;** yeah i  
**hyunyun** **;**  okay, thank you, i just need to turn off my phone and be emo for a bit

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  no problem, see you then

 **hyunyun;**  felix, i love you, no homo, youre a great friend

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** love you too  
**felixdabwhipnaenae** **;**  
**felixdabwhipnaenae** **;** no homo 

 **hyunyun;** g'night dude

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** wait hyunjin

 **hyunyun;** hm?

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;**  
**felixdabwhipnaenae** **;**  actually, nvmmm, gnight

 ** hyunyun; ** um oki, sleep well

\---

\---

group chat;  **double knot on my yeezys**

** merry CHRISmas;  ** lol

 ** changbin;  ** jisung 

 ** merry CHRISmas; **  lol

 ** changbin; **  jisung we'll be near the school gate

 ** merry CHRISmas; **  lol

 ** changbin; **  we'll wait for you there once your last class ends

 ** merry CHRISmas; **  lol

 ** changbin; **  okay?

 ** merry CHRISmas; **  lol

 ** #1 doraemon fan; **  yeah sure

 ** merry CHRISmas; **  lol

 ** changbin; **  hyung, i swear to fuck

 ** merry CHRISmas; **  lol

 ** changbin;**  i'm blocking you

 ** #1 doraemon fan; **  This is not a drill

 ** merry CHRISmas; **  lol

 ** changbin; **  STOP SPAMMING

 ** merry CHRISmas; **  you see, thats how i felt when you kept killing me in fortnite

**changbin;** that literally made zero sense, goodbye

** merry CHRISmas; **  lol

** \- changbin has kicked merry CHRISmas **

** #1 doraemon;  ** damn

 ** changbin; **  don't add him back, the universe needs peace

\---

\---

** [monday. 16:55] **

"Nah, Hyunjinnie attends the other school a few blocks down, the fancier one, all prestige and stuff."

Seungmin coughed, a little embarrassed, "Ah... right... obviously, that's why I haven't seen him around school at all."

Felix patted him on the back, eye-smiling at him, "You like him, don't you." Well, duh, Seungmin didn't bother trying to hide that from him anymore. Felix had them both all figured out and was planning to play match maker. Stupid cupid, was the right title for him.

"Wait-  _that_ school? Jeongin-ah goes there..."

"...Who?"

"G-T-G Felix, sorry." And he was off, leaving Felix confused, staring after him. 

"Did he just say G-T-G in real life..."

His best friend just ditched him, he sighed, glancing over to his other - in this moment of time, slightly more loyal - friend, Jisung. Who was he waving to? Felix tilted his head, trying to see through the crowd - Channie hyung? Ah, right, they're probably planning to practise. It's best he starts making his way to the dance studio-

"Ayeeee it's Felix!" 

He whipped around to see Jisung and...Chris? "CHRIS!" They immediately hugged, smiling and laughing uncontrollably for no specific reason whatsoever. That was basically their entire chemistry described in a single sentence, if not unreasonably, then it was due to everyone else's extremely puzzled reactions to their slang filled conversations. They did those on purpose, a truly entertaining pass time.

"Hurry up hyung," ...Oh? "We don't have all day." 

Before they pulled apart from their embrace,  _"Is that the 'other guy'?"_ Felix delicately whispered, looking down, avoiding eye contact with the new, admittedly attractive face he must point out silently. Chan whispered back,  _"Yep."_ Jisung cleared his throat, _loudly,_ accidentally fucking calling upon the attention of everybody else around them for a brief moment.

"What are you two whispering about...?" 

\---

**[monday. 19:35]**

\---

(new) group chat;  **my favourites uwu ♡♡♡**

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** hiiiii guyssss <3

 **merry CHRISmas;** whoa

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** chriiisssss my mannnn heeeyyy

 **#1 doraemon;** what the hek 

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** y'all are the bestt <3 :)

 **merry CHRISmas;** i'm lowkey terrified rn

 **felixdabwhipnaenae;** what, why??  
**felixdabwhipnaenae** **;** i just loove my friends

** merry CHRISmas;  **

** **

** #1 doraemon fan;  ** why me

 ** merry CHRISmas; **  i know exactly what's going on here felix

 ** #1 doraemon fan; **  what's going on

 ** merry CHRISmas; **  WHAT DO YOU SEE IN CHANGBIN??!?

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  ah so changbin's his name..

**#1 doraemon fan;** wait what 

** merry CHRISmas; **  yes, he's 'the other guy'

 ** felixdabwhipnaenae; **  cute name for a cute person ;)))   
**felixdabwhipnaenae;**.. Tell me EVERYTHING i need to know 

 ** merry CHRISmas; **  well sure i guess

 ** #1 doraemon fan; **  about what

\---

**[monday. 22:09]**

group chat;  **2 kids + 1 bear**

 **seungminnie mouse;** guys!! sorry ik it's late but...

 **yang fox;** ya?

 **seungminnie mouse;** btw this isn't about practise

 **woo bear;** spill it out seungminnieee

 ** seungminnie mouse; **  well, i... think i like this boy-   
**seungminnie mouse;** like, like like him

 ** yang fox; **  ohohohoohohoohoh~~

 ** woo bear; **  OooOOoOh

 ** yang fox;  ** seungminnie has a cruuusshhh ;)

 ** seungminnie mouse; **  i KNEW you would tease me

 ** yang fox; **  sooooo what's he likeeeee

 ** woo bear; **  give us all the Deets

 ** seungminnie mouse;  ** well, uh, jeongin, he goes to your school

 ** yang fox; **  ah, so that's why you ran all the way to come pick me up today... you were on a hunt!

 ** woo bear; **  oh wow the dedication

 ** seungminnie mouse; **  i'M SORRYYY;;;;

 ** yang fox; **  naaahhh it's np, tell us more

 ** seungminnie mouse; **  he's in the same group as my best friend felix, i was invited to watch them practise, remember?

**woo bear;** oh yeah, how'd it go btw?  


** seungminnie mouse; **  they were AMAZING!! hyunjin was so good i couldnt breathe

 ** woo bear;  ** hyunjin? ooo

 ** yang fox; **  ......hyunjin..?

 ** seungminnie mouse; **  well, yeah,  
**seungminnie mouse;** he's my you know what

 ** woo bear; **  CRUSH!

 ** yang fox; **  ..hyunjin's your crush?

 ** seungminnie mouse; **  yeah, he's really handsome - i almost died on the spot, he kept looking back at me   
**seungminnie mouse;** idk how i'm still alive rn

** yang fox; **  alright. we get it. he's handsome.

** woo bear; **  jeongin..?

** seungminnie mouse; **  uh.. sorry.. 

** yang fox; **  sh- no, don't be

** woo bear; **  jeongin are you alright? did something happen or?

** yang fox; **  i'm fine, i'm fine, sorry it just randomly came out

** seungminnie mouse; **  you must be tired from practise today, right?

** yang fox; **  yeah, that's it, just a lil tired   
**yang fox;** from practise

 ** woo bear; **  ...if you wanna talk, you can

** yang** **fox;**  no, no, seriously i'm fine  
**yang fox;** i'm gonna go sleep now, goodnight!!

 ** seungminnie mouse; **  rest well <3

** yang fox; ** you too  
**yang fox;** seungminnie.

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, finally. y'all i took 2 hours to write that first conversation between hyunlix and in total this took 4 hours (rushed af) this fic is my baby and i'm dedicated [sweats]. i fucked up this was messy af


End file.
